


Bright eyes don't always see clear

by AlAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck is kinda helicopter parenting, F/M, Soulmates, but in a cute way, fluffy i think, reader has blue eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: Lucifer has taken over Castiel’s vessel and god is staying with you guys at the bunker. But it all got really weird when god decided to have a little chat with about eyes, souls and soul mates that really both need to finally open their eyes.





	Bright eyes don't always see clear

Title: Bright eyes don’t always see clear  
Characters: hinted at eventual Castiel x soulmate!Reader, god!Chuck, mentions of Sam, Dean & Balthasar  
Word Count: ~1.5k  
Warnings: none, reader has blue eyes in this  
Summary: Lucifer has taken over Castiel’s vessel and god is staying with you guys at the bunker. But it all got really weird when god decided to have a little chat with about eyes, souls and soul mates that really both need to finally open their eyes.  
...

“Weird seeing him around but it just isn’t quite him, right?” Suddenly someone was sitting across from you in the bunker library. Immediately your head snapped up and you were met with a pair of watery grey eyes filled with concern. His lips were pressed together and he just looked at you like he could see inside your very soul. Thinking about it he probably could.

“Whatever you’re talking about, Chuck, it’s probably less weird than finding out you’re god” You replied with a small chuckle, taking your eyes off his advoiding his strange knowing presence. You honestly had no idea what exactly he knew, but having the full attention of god on you was making you a little squeamish.

“My son, (y/n)” He explained sounding a little like he was talking to a small child “I’m talking about Castiel.”

“You’re no fan of Lucifer taking over his vessel either huh?” You tried to smile again, but the easy upwards tug of your lips you had when Chuck first sat down was gone. There was only a ghost of a smile left and it didn’t reach your eyes. Of course you missed your angelic friend. He had been at your side through so much and seeing his usually innocent face twisted in Lucifer’s evil smiles got to you more than you would admit to anyone, even the Winchesters. This wasn’t about you, this was about losing him and getting him back.

“This vessel was meant specially for him” Chuck said, his voice low and contemplating. You weren’t sure where this conversation was going or even where it came from, but it felt like Chuck was letting you in on some kind of secret. “Castiel always had a hard time seeing what was right in front of him you know. I remember him being a good soldier and I watched him grow into the closest any of my sons and daughters ever came to being human. It took him meeting the three of you before after centuries that spark I always saw in him finally let him see more in himself and the world around him.” You could hear the proud smile in Chuck’s voice. He really cared about Castiel. Like you suspected he cared about all his children even though caring for god probably looked very different for how humans cared.

However the happy proud smile didn’t quite stick, when he continued there was a bit of a sadness to his voice. “However the brightest eyes sometimes can be the most blind to what it is they see”

You met his eyes in a moment that seemed frozen in time. You saw a blonde woman stand in the middle of the street, someone sneaking up on her with a dagger. But you paid no attention to them or the world that literally seemed frozen. All you could see were the bright blue eyes of a man in a trench coat and the way his eyes were contemplating as they spoke.

The man with the dagger paused and there was talk about fate and sinking the Titanic. You didn’t quite understand, you only were in town for a couple of mysterious deaths that you were looking into to. And a moment frozen in time seemed like a good lead. However all three of them had disappeared before you could question them, right after the world moved on. No trace of them at all. But also no more mysterious deaths.

You wondered about that particular hunt for years, burned into your memory was the way his eyes were the most shining blue you had ever seen and the strange words of the blonde woman, “Fate strikes when you least expect it”. You never quite understood what you really saw that day.

 

“You ever wondered about your unusual eyes, (y/n)?” Chuck suddenly asked. His words pulled you out of the memory and you once again looked straight at him. It didn’t feel like he was trying to see inside you anymore, his eyes had shifted to more of a curious sparkle.

“Not really” You shrugged, feeling again confusion on what he was trying to tell you. At this point you were certain he had a point somewhere, but you just couldn’t see it yet. You decided to just wait him out, whatever he was getting to it had probably something to do with a godly bigger picture.

“Oh come on” His eye brows furrowed a little “You have such extraordinary blue eyes. Actually they are one of a kind among humans. Don’t tell me you never wondered about it.”

“I guess I might have…” You admitted still not knowing where he was going with this. To be honest you never really paid much attention to your eye colour, it just seemed like such a trivial thing to waste your thoughts on. Sure yours were a bit unusual in their colouring, but then again they were just eyes.

“Right till you saw another pair of blue eyes like yours?” Chuck prompted hopefully and you send him an apologetic smile “I know my son can be thick in the head sometimes, both with stubbornness and obliviousness, but I expected more from you.”

Was this what getting chided by god felt like? It must be, even though you were certain to hear a hint of amusement his voice too. Man, this was really getting weird.

“He had to unsink and resink the whole Titanic to find you” Chuck said looking at you as if you were a little thick in the head too “Even had one of the fates tell him about how extraordinary things come when you least expect them. And yet you both didn’t even exchange names till the Winchesters called you years later. Really it says a lot about my son and you, doesn’t it?”

You were a little lost for words at Chuck’s excurse through your shared history with Castiel. It was true you only found him again years after you first saw him on that street. And after learning what he was you didn’t really bring up the whole time freezing thing, figuring it was just part of his angelic powers. If he didn’t mention it, you didn’t and just like that you treated the small diner Sam and Dean met you for a case as your first ever official meeting.

“Eyes are the keys to one’s soul, ever heard that?” Chuck just kept talking while you tried to process everything he was saying “I really thought giving his soulmate the same eyes as the vessel that would grow closest on him would let him know. You know how much work writing books and at the same time trying to let your son have one good thing is? I thought a lot of letting your path cross with the Winchester earlier just to make this easier for me. But then again what screamed fate more than having an actual fate present?”

Your head was swirling now. Soul mates? Fate? It felt like you had a million questions, but you couldn’t actually voice a single one. Where to start? Thoughts were rushing through your brain, memories of almost every encounter you had with Castiel and the boys from first meeting him on that case to becoming a part of the team and moving in. So much time, so many shared memories.

“Chuck?” You asked quietly, almost feeling shy to interrupt what had turned into a small rant. It was weird seeing god getting so fondly worked up over the obliviousness of his son and apparently yourself.

“Huh?”

“What are you saying here?”

“I tried to do a nice thing for my son by letting him find his soul mate easier and he didn’t even see it.” Chuck sighed “And I guess I’m also upset that Lucifer is interfering with my plan by taking his vessel. If you’re used to having everything you plan come together the way you intended it, uncertainty is hard. I’m god and yet my sons manage to disrupt my careful planning nonetheless. I…”

“Chuck” You interrupted him again, this time more confident. Your smile was finally reaching your eyes again. You still missed Castiel and knowing what you knew now you finally understood why everything inside you screamed to get him back. Yet for one quiet moment you could push down your aching heart to comfort the concerned father that was sitting across from you. “You love your sons so much because they make your life interesting. Both Castiel and Lucifer aren’t your usual obedient angels and I think you are glad the way they are.”

Your hand reached across the table to cover his. “We’ll get Castiel back, don’t worry.”

“(Y/n)… I…”

“You worry. This is what all this is about.” you smiled “Chuck, I do too. And that’s okay. But at least one of us sees what is right in front of their eyes now. And I promise I will not let him disappear on me again. We’ll get me my soul mate back.”


End file.
